This is my story
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: This is the story of Spirit. She is kicked from her clan, blamed from her mothers dead. When shadowclan gets a new leader, all hope is lost for the clans and her pack unless he is killed.


**Summary: Icepaw is cast out of her clan after being blamed for the death of her mother. She joins a pack of rouges and is renamed Whispering Spirit. Spirit for short. The pack of rouges is a group of cats cast out by the clans. For Countless moons, they have attacked gatherings and ocasionly patrols. She loves her new life. Her mother was once part of the pack so her Aunt lives there. She is the one who brings her to the pack.** **She finds love. This is her story. It starts the day her mother dies. Set in the old forest before Firestar.**

* * *

**Icepaw's P.O.V.**

"I was hunting with Littlenose when she stoped. A dog came running out behind us. She shoved me into a bush. She told me to stay there. I told her i could help but she told me to stay because she didn't want to loose me. The dog ran away after tearing this gash in her side. When we got to the Ash tree, she died." I tell Squirrelstar, leader of Shadowclan. Here in the forest, The camp is silenced. "She should be cast out!" Swallowtail, The deputy and my father's brother whom never liked me, Meows, standing next to Squirrelstar. "Icepaw, i hear by Banish you from Shadowclan. A patrol shall lead you to the carrion place and you will leave Shadowclan." She says. The patrol gathers and i pad behind them. When we reach the carrion place, I run in the direction of the Big forest behind high stones. I look around for the place my Aunt told me to go if i ever needed to see her. I met her with Littlenose sometimes. I reached the berry bush my Aunt told me to wait at. A cat pads up and i see my Aunt. "Icepaw, what happened?" My aunt, Flamming Reed (Reed), asks. "Littlenose was killed by a dog. Squirrelstar cast me out because she listened to Swallowtail." I sob and She puts her tail around me. "You shall join the pack then, My little Whispering Spirit." My aunt tells me and I stop crying. My mother and Aunt decided to figure out a Pack name for me in case I ever needed to join the pack. It is Whispering Spirit or Spirit for short. "Okay Reed." I say and she leads me to the camp.

I pad next to her as we walk into the camp. She leads me to the leader's den. I see a silver she cat. I have a black pelt with a white star shape on my fore head and Purple eyes. "Reed, who is this little girl. Where is her mother?" The she cat asks. " Sun, This is Whispering Spirit, Littlenose's daughter. My sister was killed by a dog and she was blamed for it." Reed tells Shimmering Sun, the leader. " Well then, Spirit, welcome to the pack." Sun meows and i dip my head. "Thank you, Sun, for letting me join." I mew and Reed leads me out of the den. My Aunt is the Deputy. "Pack, meet my Niece, Whispering Spirit or Spirit. She is Joining The pack!" She says and The pack cheers. She hops off the rock she was sitting on and leads me over to a Brown tom who looks around my age. "Falcon's Talon, Meet Whispering Spirit, Spirit, meet Talon." My aunt says and i look at him. "Hi." He meows and i look at him. "Hi." I say and my Aunt leaves. "So..." I say and sit next to him. "I saw you once." He meows and i look at him. "I remember you." I say and he laughs. "I enjoied chasing you in the trees." He says and i purr. "Let me show you to a nest." He says and we slip behind the brambles into a den. There is only one nest. "It's only you?" I ask and he nods. "Each cat sleeps with their family until they find their on mate. I have no family." He says. I look at him and lick his shoulder.

I make a nest and curl into a ball. I see Talon looking at me, longingly. I flick my tail and invite him over. He curls up next to me and i purr. I close my eyes and Fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and look at Talon. He looks at me and our gazes meet. We stare at each other and we both seem to like it. Then he looks at the ground and blinks. I blink a couple of times. "I know we like just met, but i think i love you." He whispers and i lick his shoulder. "I love you too." I say and he purrs. We are both Five and A half moons. We are finished training. We pad out, pelts brushing, to Reed. "Spirit and Talon, Hunt near Shadowclan." My aunt says and Talon leads me to the border.

I stop when i see movement. Talon looks at me. We hop into a tree and peer down. I see Frogpaw, Lizzardpaw, Foxpaw, and Gravelpaw. Apprentice patrol. Shadowclan sends them out all the time. This way warriors can hunt and rest. "I miss Icepaw!" Foxpaw whines and Lizzardpaw conforts her sister. "I know, we all do. Squirrelstar was mouse brained to Listen to Swallowtail. We all know that he just wanted Icepaw gone because he thinks Stormfur should have found another mate." Frogpaw meows and Gravelpaw nods his head. "I think she is near hear!" Lizzardpaw says and they all scent the air. "Yeah!" They all agree. I growl softly. "Don't worry about them, Spirit. I know how much you want to talk to them but i don't want you to get seen by any of the warriors." Talon whispers and i nod. "Lets hunt but stay close." He says and walks away. I hunt and catch a fat squirrel. It took me ages. I see scent the apprentices and Talon. "Talon!"I call but he dosn't answer. "Talon, where are you! We have been hunting for AGES!" I say, padding into the clearing. I see the apprentices and Talon talking. "TALON!" I Meow loudly and they all look at me. "Yes?" He asks me. "Reed is going to send a search party out is we don't get back to the camp!" I say and slink back into the shadows before the apprentices can see who i am. "Same time tommarow." He whispers to the apprentices and grabs his mouse. He bounds away into the shadows. He catches up to me and I lick his cheek. He purrs. "Nice catch." He meows as i set it on the pile. I grab a finch for us to share and pad into the den. I lay down in my nest and Talon settles beside me. We share the finch and throw the bones in a pile. "I love you." Talon whispers as he curls around me. "I love you too." I say and fall asleep.


End file.
